


Никто не узнает

by william_t



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: Руперт хранит свою тайну





	Никто не узнает

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF OE naval 2016

– А теперь за нашего нового лейтенанта! Штефан, разливай!

– Ште-еф! Ты там заснул, крабья тёща тебя задери?

– Да тут же на дне! Я тебе что, девица? Больше лей! Вот так…

– За Руп… Рупрта Фелснбур… бурга!

– Эй, Свен, а ну отдай стакан. Кто-нибудь, макните в бочку этого недоумка, пока он не начал петь!

Громко звенит стекло, щедро льется можжевеловая, и многоголосый мужской смех взлетает к полотку таверны. Моряки всегда хохочут во всю глотку, отчаянно и бесстрашно, но Руперт все ещё так не умеет и потому улыбается уголками губ, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Воспитание графа и будущего канцлера включает уроки по сокрытию собственных чувств, но никак не наоборот. Конечно, никто не предполагает, что наследник одного из самых влиятельных домов кесарии предпочтет проводить время в компании просоленных морских волков, у которых на семь фамилий только одна приставка «фок»… могла бы быть, не окажись Штефан бастардом.

Раскрасневшийся Зепп подмигивает ему и поднимает стакан. Руперт помнит, что они ровесники, вот только приятель, недавно дослужившийся до артиллериста, здесь свой в доску – его с силой хлопают по спине и треплют по соломенным волосам, вспоминая подвиги деда. Подавив смутную, непонятную зависть, Руперт дергает шейный платок – завязанный по всем правилам, он кажется удавкой. Кожа под плотной тканью давно вспотела, да и в новом, с иголочки мундире чересчур жарко, но не снимать же его, едва надев?

Сам ведь хотел, мечтал, ждал и был до одури счастлив, когда впервые предстал перед адмиралом. Перед своим адмиралом – Руперт катает крошечное, но такое важное слово на языке, пробует на вкус, пытаясь ощутить вес возложенной на него ответственности. Рядом с грохотом опускается ещё один стул, незамедлительно оседланный только что подоспевшим капитаном «Зиглинды». Тот зычным голосом сетует на судьбу, столь быстро лишившую его славного фенриха, и тут же замечает, что горе нужно немедленно утопить в бутылке, а лучше в двух…

– Охолонись, – веселится Отто, налегая локтями на стол. – Ты уже три дня как без марки в кармане!

– А за чей счет гуляем? – просыпается Свен.

– За мой, – твердо отвечает Руперт, прежде чем кто-либо успевает открыть рот. – Это мое назначение, верно?

– Добрый… ик… лейтенант, – Штефан растроганно обнимает почти опустевшую бутылку и машет рукой в сторону кухни. – Повторить! За Руперта!

Зепп вторит ему, вскидывая кулак – не то празднует победу, не то грозит пока невидимым врагам. С другого конца стола широко улыбается Отто, и Руперт чувствует, как у него замирает сердце. Это могло бы быть сладко, если бы не было столь горько.

Он поспешно делает большой глоток, а затем ещё один и ещё, не замечая, как алкоголь обжигает горло. В Фельсенбурге к обеду и ужину подают выдержанные вина, и мама наверняка пришла бы в ужас, узнав, чему её горячо любимый сын научился на флоте. Уж не только морские узлы вязать… Смех впервые за вечер слетает с губ, и когда на столе появляется новая бутылка, Руперт первый подставляет стакан, боясь лишиться упоительной легкости.

… А ведь два года назад пить не умел. Руперт помнит, как во время неофициальной, но обязательной на любом корабле церемонии посвящения перехитрил сам себя – отчаянно захотел показаться своим и даже не подумал признаться, что видел можжевеловую разве что у отца в кабинете. Тогда Отто его спас. Вынырнул из ниоткуда, подхватил, взглянул в глаза и все понял. Рявкнул «вот дурень!», мгновенно осекся – Руперт успел испугаться, что высокое происхождение в очередной раз погубит его, – но тут же махнул рукой и потащил на свежий воздух. Воспоминания о сильных мозолистых пальцах, крепко сжимающих плечи, будоражат до сих пор. Руперт надежно хранит их в самом дальнем углу сознания, как, впрочем, и все остальное, что связано с капитаном «Весенней птицы».

Он знает, что однажды семья попытается надавить на него и заставить променять море на сушу. В тот день между ними начнется война, потому что Руперт уверен, что никакие силы не вынудят его отбыть в Эйнрехт и улыбаться лживым гадинам при дворе. На корабле он не придавлен тяжестью сыновьего долга, не зависит от интриг бабушки или истерик Фридриха. Только от шального ветра и изменчивых волн…

Зепп ощутимо толкает его в бок – проснись, Руппи, это твой вечер, почему ты задумчив? Пей, веселись!

– Глаз с тебя не сводит! – посмеивается приятель, кивая на рыжую девицу в простом платье. Не иначе как хозяйская дочь… Светлокожая и светлоглазая, она быстро привлекает внимание Свена, но застенчиво улыбается ему, Руперту, и в лицо кипятком плещет смущение.

Заглядываться на тонкий стан да полную грудь – дело обычное для мужчины, будь ему хоть девятнадцать, хоть пятьдесят. Но как избавиться от чувства вины за то, что хочется совершенно иного? Руперт пытается представить под собой нежное, гибкое тело, но образ распадается, не успев толком сформироваться. В своей самой запретной фантазии он неизменно ведет ладонями по широкой груди и плечам, за которые так хочется удержаться. А на спине – изученная украдкой россыпь веснушек и родинка под лопаткой… Побери все Леворукий!

Должно быть, он пьян, раз позволяет столь возмутительным мыслям захватить его прямо в таверне. Руперт поводит тяжелой головой и отворачивается от девицы, не удостоив её ответной улыбкой. Не стоит давать надежду на то, чего никогда не случится, теперь он это знает, как никто другой.

Штефан норовит заснуть над бутылкой, и второй лейтенант Гаульман – как его там по имени? – решительно переливает содержимое чужого стакана в свой.

– Что добру пропадать, – фыркает он.

На Метхенберг опускается непроглядная ночь, но часть его обитателей и не думает использовать это время для сна, как полагается всем порядочным людям. За окном горланят песни, стучат каблуками, и какая-то женщина визгливо требует «кошкиного ублюдка» выметаться и никогда больше её не беспокоить. Руперт опустошает стакан – который по счету? Неважно. Пора возвращаться на постоялый двор, где ждет обеспокоенный слуга, а завтра днем – карета в Фельсенбург…

Таверна вновь взрывается смехом. Отто с широкой усмешкой травит моряцкие байки, хорошо знакомые всем присутствующим, но голос капитана столь весел, а жестикуляция столь бурна, что не расхохотаться невозможно. Его платок уже давно развязан и криво болтается на шее, открывая взгляду белый шрам возле ключицы. Руперт знает, что это память о стычке с каданцами. Сам, дурак, расспрашивал, а Отто рассказывал охотно и так легко, что было ясно – ни о чем не подозревает. И слава Создателю… хотя Его Руперту теперь, должно быть, и упоминать нельзя.

– И добрались они до Двух Баб… нет, Зепп, это скалы такие. Наши придурки их Плачущими Девами обозвали, а как по мне, так приукрасили маленько. Бабы они и есть, особенно сзади. Да что там, к осени пойдем, сам увидишь…

К горлу подкатывает ком, и Руперт вскакивает на ноги, едва не опрокинув стул. От неожиданности Свен плещет мимо стакана, а проснувшийся Штефан хватается за пистолеты.

– Кого бьют? Где?

– Спи уже, крабья ты задница, – ухмыляется Гаульман. – Решишь палить, как в прошлый раз, бить будут нас.

– Прошу прощения, – иногда Руперт ненавидит свой негнущийся язык. Нужно быть проще и легче, если он хочет когда-нибудь завести друзей. Вот Отто никогда не извиняется из-за такой ерунды, – мне нужно выйти.

Он стремительным шагом направляется к дверям, толкает их, не глядя, и врезается в бородатого громилу-завсегдатая. Тот удивленно чешет в затылке, а потом решительно сметает возникшее препятствие одной ручищей.

– Не мельтеши тут, малек, – гудит он, обдавая мощным запахом перегара. Задержав дыхание, Руперт вываливается из таверны и судорожно оттягивает злосчастный платок, но узел никак не поддается. От злости трясутся пальцы, перед глазами скачет вверх-вниз огонек из криво прибитой к стене лампы. Кажется, его сейчас стошнит… и зачем он столько пил?

Стой на дворе зима, морозный воздух живо привел бы в чувство, но сейчас душное лето, оседающее на коже пылью и солью. Рыбаки твердят, что сезон дождей не за горами, но к тому времени Руперт уже будет вдыхать аромат свежего ельника, а не гулять по узким портовым улочкам, от которых с ним останутся только воспоминания о стекающем с крыш зное и чужой, удивительно открытой улыбке.

– Ты себя сейчас задушишь, – Отто фыркает, но его голос звучит почти мягко. Заботливый капитан Бюнц… Руперт тихо смеется, не сразу понимая, что тот действительно стоит рядом с ним и смотрит с осуждением и пониманием одновременно. Впрочем, какая к кошкам разница, как он смотрит, только бы продолжал.

– Жарко, – жалуется Руперт, перекатываясь с каблуков сапог на носки и обратно. Он все-таки пьян и ведет себя неподобающе, но иногда ведь можно?

– Мы с тобой это, кажется, уже проходили? – Отто пытается быть строгим, но в глазах прыгают смешинки. – Да если кто прознает, что Фельсенбург надрался в хлам, мне глаз на жопу натянут! Иди сюда, что ли… – на мгновение он заминается, явно проглатывая особо крепкое словцо, – помогу.

Руперт пытается возразить, но Отто уже притягивает его к себе, и очередная бессмысленно-вежливая фраза тает на губах. Пальцы быстро и ловко распутывают узел на платке, ненароком задевают кожу, и та немедленно начинает гореть огнем. Сглотнув, Руперт замирает, не дыша. Впервые за долгое время он оказывается столь близко, и в голове вертится смешная мысль, что в этом году они сравнялись в росте. Не удивительно, ведь Отто крепкий и невысокий, а в роду Фельсенбургов полно долговязых… Не решаясь опустить взгляд ниже, Руперт рассматривает упрямую прядь волос, упавшую на лоб, и едва заметную складку между светлыми бровями, которую непреодолимо хочется разгладить губами. А если он хмурится потому, что успел ощутить лихорадочное биение чужого пульса? Эта мысль почти отрезвляет, и Руперт отшатывается, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком потерянным. Хватит и того, что Отто по-прежнему видит в нем желторотого птенца, поторопившегося вылететь из гнезда.

Однажды, обещает себе Руперт, они станут по-настоящему равными. И тогда… тогда…

Мысли то скачут, то сонно замирают, никак не желая складываться в хитроумный план по завоеванию капитана.

– Я пойду, – заявляет Руперт. – Спасибо.

– Уверен?

– Уверен, – Руперт порывается снять шляпу, но вовремя вспоминает, что шляпы на нем нет. Ноги отказываются шагать по ступенькам и почему-то норовят пуститься друг с другом в пляс. Пронаблюдав за этой картиной, Отто решительно берет его руку и закидывает себе на плечо.

– Обопрись, бестолочь… Ну, давай, раз-два!

Приказы Руперту все ещё понятны, их нужно просто выполнять, и тело послушно приходит в движение.

– Ещё раз, салага. Правой… левой… – Отто смеется, распугивая дремлющих под крыльцом котов. – Надо тебя пить научить, что ли…

Руперт счастливо улыбается в ответ и склоняет голову вбок, почти укладывая её на надежное плечо. Они шагают по кипящим жизнью улицам и в темноте только чудом не заваливаются в канаву, а ещё через несколько минут запутываются в вывешенной за окно простыне, и каждое препятствие почему-то кажется лишь частью веселого приключения.

– Да какого хера? – возмущается Отто, выворачиваясь из объятий влажной ткани. – Сопрут ведь!

Впереди уже маячат огни постоялого двора. Хозяин обнаруживается у ворот – сонно щурясь и приглаживая редкие волосы на затылке, он встречает группу приезжих, и конюх уже ведет в стойла недовольно похрапывающую лошадь. При виде людей Руперт пытается выпрямиться, как подобает графу, но быстро осознает бесполезность затеи. К кошкам всех, не велика беда, он просто с утра подкрепит благодарность парой звонких монет… Деньги!

– Я обещал заплатить, – бормочет Руперт, пока они преодолевают мощеную светлым камнем дорожку. – Капитан Бюнц, сколько я…

– Утихни уже, – отмахивается тот. Ладонь Отто лежит на его поясе и жжет даже через несколько слоев одежды. Это здорово мешает вести беседу, но Руперт упрямо выворачивается и оказывается с ним лицом к лицу.

– Подождите, – шепчет он почти безголосо, потому что нахальные голубые глаза снова оказываются недопустимо близко. Поэты пишут, что в таких глазах можно утонуть, но Руперт не поэт, он просто безобразно пьян, и все возвышенные порывы меркнут перед низменными желаниями тела, которое неистово требует качнуться вперед, обнять за шею и вжаться налившимся тяжестью пахом в чужое бедро. – Я поднимусь наверх и…

– Я тебя сейчас вырублю, – зловеще ухмыляется Отто, шагая через порог. И тут же орет: – Генрих! Принимайте!

– Господин Руперт! – по начищенному полу торопливо шаркают туфли. – Что вы… как вы себя чувствуете?

– Мне хорошо, – вяло отвечает тот, почти не солгав. Руперту и впрямь невыносимо хорошо, потому что можно изловчиться и на несколько мгновений уткнуться носом в чужую шею – что с пьяного взять? И невыносимо плохо, потому что все это только иллюзия счастья. Он вернется в Метхенберг к Летним Молниям, но к этому времени «Пташка» уже выйдет в Полночное море, и придется отсчитывать недели, замирая от беспокойства, пока в порту вновь не покажутся её паруса.

– Проспится – будет как новенький, – подтверждает Отто. Слышать его голос невыносимо, каждое слово запускает по коже волну мурашек, и Руперт торопливо отходит на шаг, не дожидаясь, пока его, как ребенка, передадут в заботливые руки Генриха. Случайно бросив взгляд в окно, он замечает свое отражение и застывает в ужасе. Глаза лихорадочно блестят, по щекам расползается румянец, развязанный платок потерялся где-то по дороге… И это Фельсенбург?!

Наверх, немедленно наверх, пока никто не заметил его состояния и не догадался о причине. С Генриха станется решить, что сын Лотты подхватил хворь, и, опасаясь гнева "волшебницы", вызвать лекаря. 

– Благодарю вас, – выдавливает Руперт, и Отто в веселом изумлении вскидывает брови, напоминая без слов, в каком именно месте он видел пресную графскую вежливость. – Дальше я… сам.

Он взбегает по лестнице так, словно за ним гонятся все закатные твари во главе с Леворуким. Генрих испуганно охает. Только бы не споткнуться и не разбить нос, Руперт сегодня из без того смешон…

– Залетай к нам зимой! – кричит Отто ему вслед, и спасительная пустая спальня оборачивается тюрьмой.

От себя не сбежать и не закрыться на замок, и Руперт в отчаянии стонет сквозь зубы, сползая на пол у самой двери. На спинку стула летят мундир и влажная от пота рубашка, пальцы торопливо распускают завязки штанов, и когда он наконец-то ныряет ладонью под белье, чтобы сжать давно вставший член, разгоряченное тело пронизывает дрожью. Это в первые несколько раз было стыдно и страшно, но Руперт, должно быть, окончательно погряз в грехе, раз за минувший год так и не смог противостоять своему горькому желанию.

Запрокинув голову, он облизывает сохнущие губы и жмурит глаза, пока изнанка век не расцветает яркими кругами. Волосы липнут к коже, и он представляет, как знакомые пальцы отводят их назад, собирают, чтобы затем намотать на кулак, потянуть… О, Руперт позволил бы все. Он бы послушно замер, позволяя впиться в шею жадным поцелуем, и рухнул на колени, едва ладони уверенно надавили бы на плечи. Вжался бы лицом в пах, потерся щекой о заметную выпуклость под грубой тканью штанов, прикоснулся губами…

От грязных, недопустимых фантазий по телу плывет жар, концентрируясь внизу живота. Быстро и судорожно лаская себя рукой, Руперт представляет, как Отто трахает его в рот. Он бы наверняка не разрешил касаться руками, приказал завести их за спину и научиться работать языком, и Руперт старался бы изо всех сил, облизывая член по всей длине, от основания до влажной от смазки головки. Он был бы хорошим учеником! Отто обязательно одобрил бы и сказал что-нибудь поощряющее, потрясающе пошлое, от чего загорелось бы не только лицо, но и уши. А потом погладил бы по щеке, сжал пряди волос на затылке и толкнулся невозможно глубоко, до самой глотки.

От вспыхнувшей перед глазами картины Руперту хочется взвыть. Он широко разводит ноги, сжимает в горсти мошонку, оттягивает, причиняя себе боль, но наваждение не пропадает – напротив, желание ощутить во рту большой член становится таким сильным, что приходится сглотнуть скопившуюся слюну. Выпей он парой стаканов больше, неужели набрался бы смелости предложить себя в одной из темных подворотен?

Утром он будет корить себя за то, что не удержался и вновь вкусил хмельного удовольствия, но сейчас Метхенберг тонет в ночи, и свидетелем грехопадения является лишь круглобокая луна, что понимающе заглядывает в окно. Небесное светило хранит сотни подобных тайн, сохранит и ещё одну. А больше никто не узнает. 

Сердце бешено колотится о ребра. Часто дыша, Руперт трет большим пальцем головку члена и доводит себя до оргазма. В животе стремительно разворачивается невидимая пружина, семя брызжет в ладонь, и вместо приятной истомы на него накатывает всепоглощающее чувство одиночества.

И это он собрался однажды стать адмиралом, глупый испорченный мальчишка?

Руперт неловко подбирает ноги, прижимая колени к груди, утыкается в них лбом и бессильно замирает. В повисшей тишине слышно, как на первом этаже переговариваются новые постояльцы, а через несколько минут в его дверь осторожно стучат.

– Господин Руперт? С вами все в порядке? Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Никто не узнает. Наследник Фельсенбургов умеет прятать свои чувства.

– Все в порядке, Генрих, – отвечает Руперт, размыкая кривящиеся в жуткой усмешке губы. – Я просто устал.


End file.
